My beloved and her tutor are now in problems
by Kagulovestea94
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS!What will happen if in de HanaYuki moment  Chapter 51 in the manga Kaname doesn't come back home? Pairing: Hanabusa Aidou x Yuki Kuran.


Author's note: This is my 2nd story here~ hope you like it! Please leave reviews! Sorry,bad english. This fanfic will be in spanish too~

Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight and her characters~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>She tried to grab her little hand in her dream,but she grabbed the rose that her brother Kaname gave her.<p>

"Yes...I'm lonely...so I want someone by my side...The feelings for me he carries in his heart...make me sad and endear him to me..."

_This..._

"I..."

_...is my heartfelt wish..._

"...want to bite into his beautiful white throat...".- the pureblood princess felt tears running down her cheeks. "..And taste the dark red blood enbued with his feelings..."

She jolted and felt her throat burning with thirst...

_And..._

Feeling her strength going away, she threw away the pile of books beside her.

_It's like he said._

_A part of my heart is still..._

In her mind appeared Zero,she took her hand to her throat...

_"Do you...still feel scared?"_

"No..."-She said lying in the floor craving for blood.

_Kaname isn't home right now._

_"Oh...I'm supposed to be studying."-_She thought trying to calm herself down. -"I should study...".-

_This thirst..._

_Am I going to let him pamper me again?_

_I'm thirsty...Kaname_

_Kaname...Kaname!_

"No..."- She said trying to get up.

_Am I going to keep letting him pamper me?_

The blonde guy from the Aristocrat family was reading a text book,probably for the pureblooded girl. He perceived a faint scent of blood.

The pureblood princess walked through the corridors of the house,she walked down an unknown stairs. Her breathing was agitated from the thirst.

Upset he got of the couch where he was sitting and followed the scent.-Damn...- He said to himself while going down the unknown stairs where the princess walked.

"Hey,don't wander about when you're injured! I'm the one who will get in trouble..."-He looked at her with a confused look on his face. -"...What are you doing?"

"I thought I...smelled Kaname's scent."- the girl said with a bit of blood in her chin.

He stopped watching her and looked around him,he didn't know about this place...

"Where are we? I was never told about this place..."-The guy with sky-blue eyes said.

"I never knew thsi place existed either. I just happened across it because of what I sensed"-Dhe replied,looking at Hanabusa.

"Hey. You're bleeding."-He said with a serious expression. "You...didn't bite yourself, did you?"- He asked with a weird look on his face. _Trying to be self-sufficient...Oh! She's got blood on her arm too._

The young pureblood jolted and licked her hand with a nervous expresion on it.

"You're stupid."-He said.

"I...I was so thirsty. I couldn't help it~...I gave it a try...but it's pretty pointless,isn't it?".- he said smiling. _It only hurt..._

"Kaname-sama gives you his blood,doesn't he?"- He said with a sigh.

"He's pampered me...because I couldn't use my fangs."-The girl said embarrassed.

"Then why are you thirsty?"-Hanabusa asked while looking at looked down."Forget it...these should help...with the thirst for now."

The girl looked at the pillbox infront of her,but she didn't wanted blood took aidou's hand and pulled him,then she pushed him towards the blood thirst was burning again her throat.

_"What is she-...?"-_He thought while she started licking his was going to bite he felt her fangs sunk into his could hear her sucking his blood._If you're bitten by a Kuran,you'll be full of pleasure and you'll follow him._

A few moments later ,he felt her tongue cleaning his couldn't resist anymore,he took Yuki's leg and put it in his bent down and kissed her lips passionately.

The pureblood princess wrapped her legs around Hanabusa's hips,while kissing was going to be punished by her brother._hehe~ I mean bother~_

He held her with a hand on her broke the kiss and told him.

"Let's do funny things while Onii-sama isn't here,Hanabusa-kun..."-She winked at Hanabusa.

Meanwhile, Kaname chuckled while he held a bat in his hand..."This is going to be interesting..."

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hope you liked it! Leave reviews<p>

OXOXO

ILoveCiel94


End file.
